Ruffian's Volcano (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Ruffian's Volcano is a level in the Vepturegeng Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Charred Dirt The first stage pits your team against six grunts. Given you have Ruffian for this, you will make super short work of them. After killing the final one, run to either sizable scaffolding structure to the left or right side of the earth. Stand as close to this gold wall as you can, then hold the action button until your laser melts the structure. Repeat with the other structure to melt both. The volcano will erupt for the second stage of the battle. The dirt grid will change colors to be either black or red. The falling boulders will land on the red squares, so run to any black square, but stay close to the center of the dirt. Stones will fall and your previously safe squares will turn red, so you will need to be ready to move. Twelve rocks fall, bricks will shoot out of the volcano and land on your feet in a mound. Build the pile of blocks.You will have a disc jockey booth from the mound. Target it with your Energy Crossbow. A blast of music will shock away the Masters. Same thing this time, after using heat vision on the rock wall and repairing the pipes, stay in place and target. It will send another blast, then use melt a thing that will make the sub woofer set at the end of the stadium blow loudest. Basilisk strikes! He will break your rapper booth, but then settle back at the far end of the ballpark. Once more he will have many stages to the battle. In each stage, he will summon Mongols for you to take down before you can punch him. In the first phase, the grunts will attack you by themselves while Basilisk hangs out at the end of the arena and watches. After you take down the Samurais, Basilisk will hit the floor to cause a shock wave to travel toward you. The floor turns red where the shock wave travels, and it is the floor, not the shock wave, that kills you. Wait until the wave is on top of you, then double jump in Basilisk's direction to dodge it. After many shock waves, Basilisk will need to take a breath, and he will reveal a wall on his feet. Heat vision through and unfix all the pipes to scrape off 33.3% of his health. The second stage features more grunts, but this time Basilisk will attack you too. He will either jump at you and land in center of the platform or sweep stone magic across the middle row of the floor. Either way, you will see the tiles of the floor change to red before the attack, so stay in the black tiles and you should avoid injury. After the Mongols go down, you will need to dodge two more stone magic blasts, but then a feeble point will appear on Basilisk's head. Once again, use Heat Vision to unfix the veins to cut his health. The third stage features even more grunts, and Basilisk will leap and stone shot at the same time. When the Samurais go down, he will bring back the shock waves, and he seems to fire twice as many as he did in the first stage. Luckily, they are simpler to dodge with a well timed jump. Once he sleeps, he will lean down and expose a target on his wing. Shoot it to knock Basilisk into the volcano! Combat is not done however. Another wave of Mongols will jump onto the platform and attack while stones from the volcano fly down to crush you. Keep moving here; the boulders track you and if you stay in any specific spot for long, you will get a burning rock to the head. Attack from Samurai to Samurai and do not unless you know it is safe. If you are not attacking anyone, make use of spamming your dodge button to stay moving as fast as possible. When the rocks stop and the Mongols are dead, a mound of pieces will drop onto the platform. Make a chopper. Interact with the chopter to end the section. Section Two: Volcanic Path As you cannot jump across, you will need to clear your trail. Jump onto the platform in the middle of the lava flow stream and use use your laser to melt the gold stones - that way you will make a bridge ladder which you can use. On the hovering platform, go up the Mine Trolley Tracks. After reaching the upper level, use the jump onto the second hovering platform. The lift that you made will take you up. Shoot the target to light the cavern. Afterwards shove the rock in the moat of magma. You will obtain a stone which you can throw into the pillar on the other side of the molten rock river, blocking it. Now you can move far to the right. Avoid the flame bear traps and you will reach a Mine Trolley Track. Using them to cross the stream will fail, though thank you, moving the rock wall, platforms will appear sometimes on the moat. You need to time your moves right and use them to get to the other side. Shatter the toll booth in front of you, enter the darkness. After getting to the other side of the grotto, use Heat Vision to fix the pipes in the column, turning it over and therefore making a bridge ladder. Once again use the lift. Break the rock above to make a bridge ladder. Jump across the abyss above the river on the right, dig up LEGO pieces and build a bridge. Move to the right, therefore reaching another lift. Destroy the bricks and build another support. Shove it over the hole. After crossing, use the moonlit grotto behind your back to move to the right while avoiding the stream of lava. On the other side, hit the rocks so that you can use the narrow tunnel. You will need to battle a Clown. In order to kill him, you will need to throw a stone at him. Five throws should let you get inside Mount Doom. You will be attacked by a Master. Knock him down from your back and smack him. He will lose health, but at the same time he will jump onto you and knock them down to the lower platform. Build Mine Trolley Tracks from the blocks found here and return up. Repeat the action - this time the Master will throw you down to a different place, from which you can get back by making a target from LEGO, sharpshooting, and building a platform from the bricks on the ground. Knock the Master down and punch him. This time the Master will throw you down. Get up, knock Master down and speedily build a platform from the pieces. Inflict the finishing blow on Master. Now you need to escape from the volcano's eruption and watch a cut scene. Section Three: Burning Mine Punch the crates on both sides of the well, then build the parts of the water well. Shoot the target. Burn the golden area on the right, then pick up the lever. Use the lever to open the iron door in the center area, then pick up the Scarlet Rock. Place the Scarlet Rock in the wishing well. Heat Vision through the stone on the leftside area and fix the pipes. Grab the crank that drops and put it in the well. Activate the water well by pressing Circle. Build the arrows on both sides to block the entrance. Shoot the two targets on both sides, then jump up and hold onto the links on both sides. Beat the Masters that enter the area. Jump on either of the platforms. Hit the boulders above it to reveal another platform. Stand on top of the marked platform. Wait until Kappa is about to slap you, then jump out of the way. Once his battle axe gets stuck, jump to the platform and walk across the Kappa‘s chain, then shoot an energy bolt into his face. Do this on both sides. Then go down to the bottom center area and bait the Kappa again to trigger a cutscene. Go to the areas where the jumping platforms were before. Assemble the debris to build a hatch. Crawl through it. Stand on the marked circle, wait until the Kappa is near, then press Circle to jump on the Kappa’s face. Mash Square until the Kappa is fuddled. Shoot him in the back. Do this twice. Stay behind the forcefield at all times. Stay at the left side to bait the Samrais into coming at you and not killing you. Keep hitting the Mongols. Follow the trail to the upper left. Grab the pail. Go to the lower left area to get water. Put out the flames with water. Place the gear on the upper purple area. Melt the gold ore. Shove the waggon to the right side of the toll booth. Break the objects on the left side of the gate and pick up the crank. Use the crank to open the toll booth. Basically follow the path down the staircase. Cross to the rightside area using the lines. Laser the fire. Shoot the two targets on top of the blocked area. Hold X to fly downwards quick. Pick up the blade along the drop, you willl see it glowing below. Once you have reached the Jabberwock for the second time, keep mashing Square until the prompt shows up, then hit Circle. Do this thrice. On the next sequences riding the Jabberwocky, walk left and right to avoid the fire. Follow the track down, then to the right. Shoot the target twice. Jump across the pole. Continue up until you reach the ledge to the left, break the object to reveal the ladder. Climb up the ladder then laser the golden ore. Enter the gate. Easily follow the paths, then mash Square while following the path in the stream sequence. Section Four: The Abyss At the start of the section, approach the spindle and shoot all the targets surrounding the hoarding at the opposite side of the giant pit. In this way you will uncover some gold points, at which you should laser. Turn right and go around the gap. Approach the billing board that you have already melted and jump through to the other side of the road. Prepare for the boss fight. Yanluowang will attempt to attack you with vicious spikey boxing gloves. Shoot him with your Clout. Yanluowang will than don a spikd shield, which makes him immune to frontal attacks. Run from behind, and than attack him, and he will drop his shield. Finally, shoot the target on his lei to kill him. Trivia * This level is based on the Vepturegeng episode Int-eruptive. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Vepturegeng Category:Vepturegeng Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin